Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request adminship on Zeldapedia. How to request # Create a level 3 header with a link to your username under the Requests header (e.g. User:Link ). # Under the header containing your username, write a few sentences about why you are requesting adminship and what qualifies you. Users will then vote on whether or not you should have administrator status. Tips * Candidates should be helpful and active contributors to the wiki. * Candidates should have a good number of contributions in the main namespace. * Nominations made by new users are usually frowned upon because occasionally, a user may create an account, make a few contributions, then self-nominate. These users are potentially dangerous because they have not shown how useful they are to the wiki and may be nominating themselves only to abuse their privileges. * Candidates should make sure they read the and Zeldapedia:administrators#What can administrators not do?. * Remember, being an admin is no big deal. Vote templates Requests for promotion Please create a level 3 header with a link to your username below this sentence (see above). Gerudo Ruler I JUST want rollback. I know I have gotten on wrong foor of others but, that ship sailed. I am starting a new, clean, slate. But just to assure others, I will edit this and that but ratherly welcome others more than editing. I will helping those who need help on zeldapedia. I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU OPPPOSE ME. I checked how many oppose votes I got last time. Votes : : Absolutely not. You can't be trusted with even the simple tasks of not flooding the recent changes page with spam on your talkpage and not being an annoyance. I'm not saying you couldn't improve, but from what I've seen from you so far you are perhaps among the least deserving users I've ever seen. Rollback rights are to be reserved for only the most trustworthy of users. Sorry to break it to ya. --AuronKaizer 01:29, 11 October 2008 (UTC) : : What he said. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:42, 11 October 2008 (UTC) User:The King of the Loveless I am The King of the Loveless I feel like I should be a administrator for 4 different reasons. 1) I have played and beaten ALMOST all of the Legend of Zelda's. 2) I am not going to abuse anypowers that I may recieve as admin. 3) I used to edit the FF Wiki so I am experienced in the way of the Wiki. 4) I am extremely helpful and polite to everyone that I see because I treat everyone with respect. I hope that I make if not then there is allways another day. So please leave comments I would love to hear what you guys think of me. ''Votes'' : : Do not take this the wrong way but I was told not to run for admin really soon. First you must go to become a rollback and be nice to others, edit and help others. Then after about two months, you can run. For now, just run for rollback like I am!Gerudo Ruler 18:20, 18 August 2008 (UTC) : : I really don't think that you should be an admin looking at how many we have, and I haven't seen you editing much. Mr kmil : , 2 of which are in the main namespace. Your first edit was 5 days ago. You have not been here long enough to show how good of a contributor you are; generally, to become an admin, you need to have done a lot of work improving and maintaining and creating articles. You haven't done any of this. You're also a new user here; for all we know, you might be lying and just want to abuse sysop privileges. Try requesting again in a few months.--Richard 01:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) : : Thank you Richard thats what I want to hear how I can better myself. Now I have a goal set thanks.--The King of the Loveless : : Basically, Richard said it all. Room for improvement, but the spark of talent is there. Just stop editing my sub-pages. And do the stuff he said. And maybe. Of course, we could tell you to do all kinds of things and not give you admin rights anyway...beware or something? Yeah, I'm running out of stuff to say here. --AuronKaizer 01:29, 19 August 2008 (UTC) : As I said before thank you for the comment I would expect nothing less than constructive critiscism. (Honestly I just requested adminship to see what it was that I needed to improve on) I am still open to any more suggestions on how I may be a better editor on this wiki.--The King of the Loveless Aghanim the Mage I Believe I should have Admin Rights because: 1. I have experience in The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda:Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and A Link to the Past. 2. I am very responsible, and will make sure I live up to my title. 3. I am a very nice guy, and I only want to give as much as I can to the Wiki. 4. I can make my own userboxes, and am completely willing to take any requests. 5. The people here have given me some very good welcomes, and I thank them (I have a loss of friends at school) so I think I owe them something. Votes : : You're doing pretty well, but it's a little too early for you to be requesting administrative rights. Maybe rollback in a little while. LadyNorbert 18:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Fifteen admins... Oh so many... And you haven't been around long. OtOcon^_- 18:38, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : Good Job so far: OtO: most of them are inactive (more like 6 of them) [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 18:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : He should have rollback rights in a 3 or 4 weeks, thats when I (I think) got mine. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 18:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : : He's got some things to learn about respecting other people's edits. Also has a tendency to be a bit malicious. --AuronKaizer 02:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) : : Sorry buddy. You need to wait a bit. Mr kmil : : Admin? No. I haven't seeen many contributions from you, and we already have 15 admin. : : Although I belive that 15 is alot of admins I feel that you deserve my support--The King of the Loveless : : You seem pretty mello, kind, and go with the flow. That seems pretty nice. Besides, 15 admins- PUH-LEASE! That is like having two or so! I believe you deserve it! Gerudo Ruler 21:00, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Hero Of Wisdom Hi, I would like to request for RB. I know I'm not exactly the nicest person here, in reality, no one is, I have seen many arguments and anger over stupid topics. If you fill as though I need to make more contributions, please tell me and I will hop to it. Votes : : hes made lots of nice contrebutions to the wiki i think he deserves rollback rights-- : : Sorry, you've shown improvement but haven't really done enough to warrant rollback rights. --AuronKaizer 02:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : : you seem to be taking this serious. More serious than I would! Good!Gerudo Ruler 20:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Aeronflux i think this guy deeseveres admin at least sysop he has done ALOT of edits most of them being main if ya dont think admin then rollback for shure check his contribs-- Votes : : Rollback rights are cool, but admin/sysop is a bit too early. --AuronKaizer 00:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) : : Ya, rollback. --'God Of ' 17:01, 17 August 2008 (UTC) : : ya i agree with you guys just a bit to early for adminship. but your well on your way ;) Solar Flute the main reason i'm running is to stop vandalism. I've encountered enough vandalism and i want to do something about it. I've been a user for 3-4 months, helpeed this wiki, and worked up to featured users. Ia also am one of the after hours users (i have isomnia) and I think an after hours admin (or at least rollback) would help. Votes : : You are just too mean and you do not help anyone here so what I'm saying is that you stink. : : You contribute nicely and seem to know what you're doing. I'd shoot for rollback rights, though, since we're kinda swamped with admins. --'God Of ' 16:53, 17 August 2008 (UTC) : :What was that first person's problem? I mean really, they should have at least signed their username...well anyway, I think you should be admin. --Moblin slayer 01:05, 18 August 2008 (UTC) : : You do good stuff around here, but not "admin" stuff. Which, as you of course know, involves hazing users and breaking rules >:) but seriously y'all. Rollback is all you need to help us here, there should be enough admins around at all times to do the banning, which doesn't really occur, that often, really. Maybe rollback rights, but admin rights...I don't think so. --AuronKaizer 01:22, 19 August 2008 (UTC) : : ya no admin rights but rollback is cool--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 05:12, 11 September 2008 (UTC) : : one quick thing, the first oppose voter was RANGER12345. Solar flute 23:57, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Xykeb Zraliv I'm here to request rollback rights, not full adminship. I edit on a regular basis and I have a good knowledge of the Zelda series. So.....Yeah. Look at my contributions for further details, I guess. I'm not too good at persuasive speeches, am I? Votes : : ya shure rollback all the way--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 05:12, 11 September 2008 (UTC) : : hmmm i dont see why not .oh and just to let you guys know i watch people. you can't see me but im there watching your every move.. well not realy every but you get the point : : I don't really know. You just add creative details to all pages; AND there, stood the remains of the beautiful and historic Hyrule Castle under the deep gores of blood liguid upon the floor with Ganondorf's very own tower along coming atop to touch the manure color sky rising from the deep, horrr, land, 'Hell' Gerudo Ruler 23:12, 10 October 2008 (UTC) : : ....And without someone that did that, we'd have great articles, but they would be interspersed with all kinds of grammatical errors. I fail to see the significance in that quote, by the way. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:36, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Midnaslave Well, I'm taking a shot at adminship. I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm back and ready to help out. Just this afternoon I caught a user making all these pages that made no sense at all, but all I was able to do was rollback what he did on existing pages. Well, I'm going to stop sounding lame and say I'm fine if I don't get any, I just want to put my name out for consideration. I don't like seeing Zeldapedia being vandalized and being able to do only so much about it. May as well take a peek at my as well. Votes : : She has been on for a long time, longer than me. She has contributed alot to this wiki, and I don't mean pages. Without her rollback abilities, we would have some pretty bad vandalism. If anyone deserves to be admin, it is her. Relyt Of Wisdom 23:46, 8 October 2008 (UTC) : : ^ I agree with this guy. Screw the "too many admins" jargon. It's not like even half of them are active even...you help out a lot and deserve kudos for that. --AuronKaizer' 18:57, 9 October 2008 (UTC) : : Jargon, haha. Such a funny word. : : Because she has been on for a long time and she knows what to do on the site.Wolflinklover123 17:54, 10 October 2008 (UTC) : what you guys said : :ya i think she would make a good admin maybe better than me--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] [[User talk:Lord link|''link]] 23:51, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Tritem I think I should have adminship because: I have beaten ALL the zelda games and study them constantly.2 because Ive been studying the way admins think and why not just to delete stuff or block people.3 Ive been waiting a long time to become one.(not a reason for pity, Im just saying).TriforceKnight Votes : : Being a member for less than a day is waiting long now? Jeez, no wonder everyone around here is an admin...but seriously, dawg. Way, way, way, way, WAY too early to be even requesting rollback rights. Admin rights even less so. Contribute some more, learn the ropes, show good will towards other users and you may someday ascend to Godhood like the rest of us...I think? --AuronKaizer 01:23, 11 October 2008 (UTC) : : AuronKaizer pretty much said it all. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:38, 11 October 2008 (UTC) : :um no not yet anyways--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 04:23, 11 October 2008 (UTC) : : too early Solar flute Requests for demotion Lord Link Misuse of admin powers. Promotion to adminship was not backed by any other users. Votes : : Lord link asked me several weeks ago to monitor his work and see if my support would be warranted. I did so, and agreed to keep that promise as he'd already had his request on here previously. But I refuse to be drug into this AK and Murch, and despite how much you may disagree with me philiosophically, you will not be trying to axe me over a simple misunderstanding. Leave me out of it, because I could say several offenses against both of you. So let's not go there. Hero of Time 87 04:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Okay, fine. Worm your way out of it this time. Just remember, there are no second chances. : : Jesus, fantastically laughable. Sorry, but I doubt you'll ever qualify anyway. You do deserve to keep your rollback rights though.--AuronKaizer 05:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : I don't have to "worm my way out" of anything. I did nothing wrong. We as admins are allowed to grant rights to those who have gone through the process. That was the case. What they do with their rights though is not up to me but them. So don't even start trying to drag me into the picture. I shall also keep this in mind about the two of you in the future, AK and Murch. While I still respect your work on the wiki, your ill-fated attempt to have me de-admined has cost both of your standings in my book, not that it much matters. But I will keep this showing of true colors in mind in the future though. Hero of Time 87 05:31, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : : : Like I give a damn about your respect anyway...you're a troublemaker and a liar. However, we should all just let it go and wait for your next screw-up. : : That little outburst is exactly what you could be thrown out for, AK; conduct unbecoming of an admin. You don't seem to grip that reality, but it's true. You are the troublemaker and the liar here, and I have a lot of people that would agree with me. You've screwed up on several occasions, and this is one of them. Malicious mischief (the illegitimate vote), wrongful attempted removal of rights of a fellow admin, poor attitude toward users in general, troublemaking, the list goes on. So you better (forgive the phrase) "damn well" care about my respect and the respect of everyone else, because that's the main reason you've not been confronted with removal up to this point. Whether or not you realize it, you've made several more enemies than friends, and you make it impossible for even me to reach out to you in good faith. You've irked a lot of people with your poor attitude, and I'm saying for your own good to start being a little nicer to people unless you want to lose your own admin rights some day for legitimate reasons. Even a simple apology to those you've irked or a tone-down of some of the ruder comments I've seen you use toward them or myself would be a vast improvement of your standing with the majority of users on the wiki. It all boils down to respect as I said before; If you want to be respected, you must show respect in return. If you don't do that, you're setting yourself up for humiliating failure down the road. Hero of Time 87 11:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Okay, you've made your point. What illegitimate vote are you referring to though? If it is my vote of no-confidence in you that is illegitimate, wouldn't that apply to these other two as well? And since you nominated them in the first place, isn't it conflict-of-interest to vote on your own nomination? --AuronKaizer 12:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : No, I refer to the illegitimate vote on removing theories in a discreet manner and reversing the effects of it after the fact. And I only nominated Lord link, and did nothing else. So no, this is not a "conflict of interest," merely a mentioning of how you could better your standing with all of us with a little cooperation on your part. We don't want to dislike you AK, you just make it really hard to like you. I'm suggesting ways you could make it easier. Hero of Time 87 13:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : Lord link only has enough good work to be a rollback righter. Hero of Time, this was one of your dumber decisions, first off, lord link hasn't edited enough, and 1 week wont cut it for even rollback rights, let alone adminship, and Lord link mostly edits clubs still, he used to ONLY edit clubs, and once in awhile add to the end of an article. I still don't think he deserves admin rights, and barely think he deserves rollback rights. Guru-Guru' With ' 14:36, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Actually Guru-Guru, I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree there, for I do not see it as dumb. I merely kept a promise I made to review his request at a later date and felt he does have experience necessary for an admin seeing as he is a bureaucrat on the zelda-fanon wiki. So I would advise you not to insult me or anyone else in future. Hero of Time 87 15:17, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Okay, so I've gotten over my hissy fit, had my coffee, and now I feel great. I got angry, and I sort of regret it, but then again, I don't. I shall rephrase my words to more properly evoke my original statement; Lord link did give someone admin without any forewarning, which I strongly advised him not to do again. He has shown to be overly reckless with his newfound power, so as far as you deserving this, I do not agree with Hero of Time 87's decision. We can't just give admin rights to every new prominent user on the block. No hard feelings against you Lord link, but I do not think you qualify or have shown yourself worthy of your newfound position. I still think it was extremely poor judgment from Hero of Time 87's side not to tell us about this "review" thing. I know that so many of you editors know this guy and are expected to show some kind of bias, but look into your heart, and you will that Lord link is not admin material. --AuronKaizer 22:59, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : :hey UP asked to be B-crat so he kinda presserd me into doing this so take that up with him im sorry really ive been here for two months i think im ready you (AK) murch UP (kinda) and HoT are the onley active admins and i know this sounds like im copying HoT but you guys cant be here all the time im on here every day (for the most part) and i know how to use Admin abilites im soory we got on the wrong foot plus i know how to do every thing here on wikia so i hope you keep me i promise will follow the rules : : Whoa, hold the phone! He "pressured" you? What do you mean? --AuronKaizer 01:42, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : : hes like "you cant be B-crat if im not one" so i guss that counts right? plese give me anther chance but if you want to demote me but who has the most community experiace soory AK but becase of your outbursts dont think youll be welcome in a club same with murch UP is oppsed to clubs so ya : : This dude is a good well... dude. I haven't seen any misuse of admin powers to and if he has one more chance I think he will greatly help this wiki-- : : Dude, have you totally missed something here? Editors aren't supposed to be "threatened" into giving someone admin powers. And I don't care much about getting into your silly clubs. I don't think turning Zeldapedia into MySpace is helping anyone. --AuronKaizer 02:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : :He really has contributed pretty nicely to this wiki, and although he may have misused his powers, everyone makes mistakes. Besides, he didn't do anything irreversible, and I believe that the good he has done for this wiki outways two reversible mistakes. In addition, his actions were influenced by a conversation on the shoutbox (I won't mention any names to protect the privacy of those users involved) about how AK's behavior was "unfit for an admin" as he had been going to talk pages and answering questions/comments in a sarcastic manner (and not the joking kind of sarcasm; the make you feel like an idiot kind.) And almost everyone there were in agreement with those statements.--Moblin slayer 02:26, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : : Well, nice to know my conspiracy theories aren't incorrect. I'd like it if you pointed out what you're referring to though, so you actually have a case. Anyways, looks like he's got too many friends to lose this one, so I guess we really could drop it. Gotta love democracy, eh? --AuronKaizer 02:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : :I'm not doing this because I am LL's friend. I am doing this because I believe he deserves to be an admin. And AK, I have several people who witnessed/were involved in the conversation, such as LL, HoT87, and HoW. It was right b4 you were banned, so if you can find it, you've got your evidence. I am sorry all of this had to happen. And Ak, some of your comments were meanspirited, though I guess since I'm not an admin/rollback my word means nothing. I am just saying that this is not entirely LL's fault. He already wasn't exactly on good terms w/ you, and several other people fueled the fire.--Moblin slayer 02:40, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : : Hey, I'm not saying that they weren't mean-spirited. Wouldn't it make you angry if somebody banned you without warning with admin powers they'd just have gotten. Anyway, I've decided to place my trust in HoT87's decision and let you keep the admin powers, Lord link. : : I feel like I should vote this way. : : ok dont hate me for this but i feel that this demotion is part of a "power struggle"(ok well... not exactly but you get the picture) i personaly think that this is all so pointless toon : Really, I think the whole thing is stupid. NONE of what happened was LL's fault, this was between me, Griff, and Relyt for the most part. I don't see why he should be punished for doing something, however stupid, while caught up in our idiotic fights. The whole thing is over, I don't see why you guys need to demote him now. midnaslave 16:57, 9 October 2008 (UTC) : I don't see why we're getting after HoT for promoting him to admin/SySop (not sure specifically) BEFORE any of this happened. He obviously wouldn't know this would come to pass. midnaslave 17:03, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hero Of Wisdom Was promoted for no reason what-so-ever. Votes : : This is what happens when you let some people go crazy. This could be the worst move in the history of...moves. I'll let you keep your rollback rights though, as I was planning to nominate you anyway. No offense, but due to past indiscretions you do not qualify for actual admin rights anytime soon. You've really worked your way on my good side though, keep it up! --AuronKaizer 05:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : With all due respect AK, you're not the only one involved in the giving of rights to others either. No one has to get on anyone's "good side" to earn rights, it's through merit. I don't think it's for you to decide alone whether or not any one person is worthy of rights. If they have gone through the process and they have demonstrated good work, they are deserving based on merit, not solely if they are on your good side. So let us have no more of the favoritism here. Hero of Time 87 05:35, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : That's the problem - there is little other merit. The point I tried to make is that Hero of Wisdom had a very bad attitude but has gotten over that. --AuronKaizer 08:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : The same could be said for you though AK, as far as a "very bad attitude" goes. And there are several people that would agree with that, whether you realize it or not. So I suggest you start looking at things in broader perspective, because behavior I've seen coming out of you for quite some time has been downright disrespectful, rude, and unbecoming of an admin. That is something every admin should have is respect for others and an overall friendly attitude, and I'm sorry to say I haven't seen either of those out of you to date. None of us are perfect by any means, but don't be so quick to point fingers either. "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." Hero of Time 87 11:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone" is a terrible proverb. It implies that no-one is allowed to punish anyone for anything. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :: : Regardless, it means we are all capable of mistakes. No one is perfect Vimescarrot; not me, not you, not AK, not anyone. We should not be so quick to point fingers at someone else for something if we ourselves are guilty of the same offense. Hero of Time 87 12:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : If you haven't seen "respect for others" (respect for you, however, is another matter) or "an overall friendly attitude" on my part, you haven't been looking. I welcome and greet users, and while I admit that I am not the most tolerant with people joking about this place, I try my best. People come to me and ask for some opinions and I give it to them. Whether or not you may agree with them is your problem. For the entirety of my stay here, I've seen behaviour from your side that is against many principles that I've followed all my life, but I'm not here to tell you about that. In any case, I advise that you be careful to who and when you give admin rights away like candy in the future. My belief is fully in the system of discussion on who shall be given admin rights, which is why I suggest (and wrongfully believed it to be, silly me for expecting some sort of system here) that no admin should simply grant a user admin rights. Nor should they be able to change another staffers rank without discussion. This is merely a suggestion on how to do it in a way that will not create situations like this in the future. We have an extremely flawed system here, as it comes to rules, as I've seen nothing anywhere about this. Very well. --AuronKaizer 12:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : Okay, hero of Wisdom never even deserved rollback rights in the first place. He has the biggest ban record on Zeldapedia, why he isn't banned is a question to me, he only edits clubs, he calls himself a punker as an excuse to treat everybody here like a pile of shit, and not only that, he gets away with it. All that happens is "UP, HOW cussed in shoutbox!". I am not HOW's maid. He also thinks his name is Relyt. IF HE WANTED A NAME LIKE THAT HE COULD'VE CHOSEN IT, DON'T MAKE EVERYBODY CALL YOU WHO YOU AREN'T! Anyways, this user never deserved rollback rights, and will never deserve admin rights, all he is is a jerk who has to get his way... Guru-Guru' With ' 14:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : In reply to Hero of Time 87's first comment: It was you alone that gave Lord link and HOW adminship, so don't be giving AK grief about that. You nominated both of them, nobody backed you, so you still wanted to get your way. This is what I hate about some people. They HAVE to get their way or everyone gets hurt, or just get mad. Dude, stop thinking you are the mature one, you caused this problem. Guru-Guru' With ' 14:44, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : In reply to Guru-Guru, I did no such thing. I did give Lord link rights, yes, but by no means did I give HOW any. That I believe was done by someone other than myself, so quit accusing me of things I did not do. And you are entirely incorrect about "getting my way," because that was not the case at all. This was a merit-based request that I had promised to review and give my judgment at a later date, so don't spout off about things you don't even know about Guru-Guru. I caused no problem, I merely granted a request that was made of me. So I would ask you to refrain from the personal affrontations. I have been more than mature about this, and I'm afraid your immaturity itself is showing in that you are making false accusations against me, and I will simply say stop it. I have received numerous complaints concerning the behaviors of select admins, and cases like this only confirm their complaints to me. If anyone was trying to "get their way," it was you, AK and Murch trying to slip the theory vote in under the table and change the effect of the vote after the fact. That deception alone is grounds for dismissal, and you all three tried to end it quietly and quickly saying "your views are immaterial," but when others caught wind of it they voted it down quickly. So don't even go there with me about "getting your way," because that was a blatant case of the three of you banding together to try to introduce sweeping changes to the wiki without many others knowing about it. Hero of Time 87 15:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : :Uber, I told them to call me Relyt. I asked them if they would. They never had to call me Relyt. And most of still don't.Seth The Plumber 20:38, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : :yes um i made relyt admin first rollback thn sysop kill me over relyt's demotion sorry i ever did so so dont't get mad at HoT87 clear good -